Organization Without a Cool Acronym
The O.W.C.A. (O'rganization '''W'ithout a 'C'ool 'A'cronym) or also known as '''The Agency is a government agency whose mission seems to be to stop mad scientists from carrying out their diabolical plans. While the leadership is human, all of the Agency's agents are all animals, except one brief service by Norm, Agent-in-training Goldfish, and Gretchen Bennett. Norm was quickly fired. Agents Agents are the main core of the O.W.C.A. Each agent is a highly trained, knowing several different styles of fighting including a variety of martial arts. They are easily identified by their brown fedoras, and some nemises of the agents can't even recognize them without them. Agents each have their own nemesis, in which they are assigned the specific duty of stopping that nemesis when they are doing something evil. This rule does not always apply, as sometimes, if necessary, an agent may be assigned another mission not involving that nemesis, such as Agent P, who once needed to pursue his owners carrying an important piece of Agency evidence. That nemesis is possibly picked because of closeness to the Agent's main base. The nemesis can become more than just a mission and in some cases they formed a bond with the agent.Currently every agent is an animal, but their has been at least one who was not. He was a former assassin droid. They used him to find the "borrowed" DVD in a traffic camera that spotted the agent doing missions. Afterwards, he briefly joined the Agency, joining along with Major Monogram and several agents in the song. Then, because it was weird that he wasn't an animal, Major Monogram had Carl fire him. SS SN The SS SN or "Super Secret Spy Network," is a division of heavily-armored soldiers of the government under O.W.C.A jurisdiction. They are heavily trained and so are highly agile, being able to work efficiently and effectively in almost any scenario. However, if the agency were to be taken over, they'd easily fall under enemy control as shown by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The SS SN Armed Soldier leader and the OWCA's weaponry, technological and tactical advisor and dispatcher is Dill. He is not appointed to field work but he handles top-secret war tactics and organized simulations and trainings. Training and technology The Agency has a large and vast array of precautionary tactics in cases of emergencies. Due to the sole basis of the organization is protecting the world, technology is used by agents, and they are trained to be masters of several forms of fighting, including basics to even martial arts. Meetings are held in inner-structure or Agency-wide issues in an underground HQ. Phineas and Ferb Get Busted/At Last! Their training usually includes usage of technologies. New gadgets are designed every day, and technology are used by Agents in every aspect of their missions. Traveling is a basic form of it, and some Agents use devices that can help them escape some of the most perilous of traps. Some technologies are used for Agents to even enter their bases. Leaders *Duncan McDuncan (Principal leader, founder) *Perseus Papadakis (Founder) *Major Monogram *Wanda *Charles *Anna *Professor Prodemious *Inspector Initials (British Spy Union leader) *Ben (Leader of G-force) *Finn McMisscle List of known Agents Major's Monogram Division Administrative Division *Major Monogram *Karl the Intern Animal Division *Agent A (Anne the Armadillo) *Agent B (Blaster the Hamster) *Agent B (Blue the Dog) *Agent C (Chris the Cat) *Agent D (Dapli the Daspletosaurus) *Agent D (Dirk the Dodo) *Agent E (Ellen the Elephant) *Agent F (Freddie the Fish) *Agent F (Freddie the Flying Squirrel) *Agent G (Gary the Gerbil) *Agent H (Herman the Hedgehog) *Agent IM (Ian Makapook) * Agent I (Irving) (Honorary) * Agent K (Kiki the Fox) *Agent L (Lily the Fox/Vixen) *Agent M (Merry the Platypus A.K.A. Perry's girlfriend) *Agent O *Agent O 2 *Agent P (Perry the Platypus) *Agent P (Patty the Platypus) *Agent P (Parry the Platypus) *Agent P (Pumbaa the Warthog) *Agent P (Pedro the Penguin) *Agent R *Agent R (Agent Rock) *An other Agent R *Agent S (Sabler the Ferret) *Agent S (Serum the Snail) *Agent Flare (Flare The Platypus) *Agent T (Terry the Tyrannosaurus) *Agent T (Timon the Meerkat) *Agent T (Tori the Timber Wolf, is still Perry's girlfriend) *Agent V *Agent W *Unnamed kangaroo *Unnamed Daspletosaurus Agents *Planty the Potted Plant *Rocky the Normal Rock *Agent R (Buttons the female rabbit) temporarily *Agent P Jr. a.k.a. Agent From the Future *Agent PP *Agent P (Peter the Platypus) Human Division *Agent GD (Goldfish Darkskull) *Agent GF (Jacob Greenfish) *Agent N (Nicole Gomez-Shapiro) *Agent S (Anthony Janero) *Agent A (Adrian, one of the only humans in the agency and Perry's other helper with Agent B) *Agent TB (Trixie Buttercupps) *Agent X (Gretchen Bennett, no codename yet) Alien Division *Andy, the Alien *Minnie the Martain *Eddie the Alien *Meap *Andy the Alien's Parents Assistants * Task force manager Dill. The one that controls the SS SN armed soldiers. Also the tactical, weaponry and technological advisor of the OWCA. He works more with Major Monogram. Admiral Acronym's Division *Wanda *Agent P (Pinky the Chihuahua) *Agent F (Flairy the Platapus) *Agent T (Teodore the Squirrel) *Agent C (Coop the Coyote) *Agent S (Sam the Zebra) *Agent D (Daisy the Giraffe *Agent M (Mary the Kitty Cat) *Agent R (Buttons the female rabbit)current *Agent P (Patty the Platypus) *Special Agent O (Oso the Stuffed Bear) *Agent L (Larry The Lemur) *Agent P(Princess The bunny) *Agent S(Selena the bunny) *Agent M(Michiko The dog) *Agent L(Lola The persian cat) ]] Anna's Division *Anna *Agent B (Biff) *Agent T (Talek) *Agent G (Goldy) *Unnamed koi Agents Charles Division on Seattle and Danville *Charles *Peter the Panda *Parapara the Parasaurolophus *Elmer the Elephant *South Ferry the Flamingo *Mario the Stingray Professor Prodemious's Division *Professor Prodemious *Unnamed duck *Unnamed dog *Unnamed pig *Unnamed Raccoon Inspector Initials' British Spy Union *Agent Double 0-0 *Alice 0 *Agent 001 *Agent 002 *Agent 003 *Agent 004 *Agent 005 *Agent 006 *Agent 007 *Agent 008 *Agent 009 *Agent 0010 *Ginny the Ragdoll *Zoe Super Agents *Super Agent T *Super Agent P *Super Agent B *Super Agent 86 *Super Agent P(II) *Super Agent B Former *Agent T (Deceased) (Major's Monogram Division) *Norm (fired) (Major's Monogram Division) *Agent D (revoke) (Major's Monogram Division) *Donald the Dragon (Fired) (Charles Division) *Agent B (Fired) (Wanda's Division) *Destructisaur (Fired) (Major's Monogram Division) *Mr.Kat (Traitor) (Spy in the O.W.C.A.) (Major´s Monogram Division) *Dennis the Bunny (Spy send by Mr. Kat) (Fired) (Major's Monogram Division) *Ferb (fired) (MM's Divison) New Agents *New Agent P (Recruited by Major Monogram's Division after Perry left) *Agent Doof *Agent L (Wanda's Division) *Agent N (Nicole Gomez-Shapiro) *Chococat the Cat *Agent EyePet *Patty the Platypus (Agent P, Wanda's Division) *Winkie the Chihuahua Agents that only appeared in AdamGregory03's fanfic, ''The New Agents'' *Garfield *Odie *Snoopy *Spunky *Tom Cat * Jerry Mouse Category:Agents Category:Animals Category:Fanon Works Category:Alien Division Category:Character Groups Category:The Agency Category:Lists